Combat
In Landmark, the danger is found deep within Chaos Caverns or found in visiting build sites whose owners make use of Story Tools. :Several sections below still need updates to match the June 2016 (launch) version of the game. Please take a moment to verify and update the info to help the Landmark community as a whole. General Information Landmark is "genre agnostic," which means it is not strictly tied to one genre of game tropes, like high fantasy or science fiction. This means as more combat related items are added to the game, they will be not limited in style. As such, combat will not be limited in style and can potentially include any genre of game, from high fantasy, to sci-fi, to western, and beyond. Combat Styles Combat styles are tied to the gear you equip, rather than tied to a system of classes as is common in other games. Each style can be used in PvP play or (when it is added) combat against monsters (MOBs). Landmark has one class, Adventurer, and any player can elect to have the abilities defined by the combat styles by changing the gear (weapons and armor) they equip at any time. Combat styles: *Melee (hand-to-hand, up close and personal) *Ranged (ala a typical rogue ranger, though not strictly fantasy themed) *Spells (ala typical mages classes in some game as far as style) Gear and Weapons Most recipes must now be "looted" by killing monsters, gathering resources, or finding lootable chests. This means you may have to rely on the basic gear page until you have those recipes and can craft them or you may "loot" better gear in the process of combat or while chest hunting. Armor and Accessories :This section may be out of date as of June 2016. As stated above, your character's abilities are wholly determined on what you choose to equip. For example you can equip the a chest piece that enhances melee skills and a sword for one battle and switch to ranged themed gear the next. This flexibility mean that Landmark has a wide variety of armor and accessories to choose from with a great swath of bonuses that can be combined by wearing gear that has similar keywords. The keyword system is designed to make choosing gear flexible too, though in some cases specific keywords may boost gear with the same keyword. Even so, you can pick and choose, mix and match in any way that suits your play style. After SOE Live 2014, Alexander "Vellux" Wall summed this up well as: :"Keyword mechanics are actually a staple of collectible trading card games, where overarching keywords can differentiate similar cards and give them a unique flavor. At the same time, those keywords can help create synergy between a couple of cards that would otherwise have no connections or interaction at all. Oddly enough, this is precisely the way Landmark and EverQuest Next plan on using them. Keywords will create contrasts between weapons of similar styles and also open the door for a wide variety of abilities with any specific type of weapon." (You can read the full article "The War Report: EverquestNext & Landmark Combat" at EQHammer), The Affinity (aka keywords) are: *Primal - the most common keyword, the stats granted by gear with this keyword are the most generalized and varied, offering bonuses to everything from critical hits to healing. *Affliction *Fire *Lightening *Physical *Radiance *Shadow *Water *'Armor Stats' :Section on hold, pending wiki updates. *'Armor Appearances' :Section on hold, pending wiki updates. *'Armor Recipes' To look up recipes outside of the game, search Craft Norrath. Weapons :The names of the items described here and some of their stats and functions have changed as of June 2016, but the general "style" remains. Weapons include swords, a bow, a few wands, guns, and blades. The weapons can be paired with armor though, to boost your bonuses. For example using the Dragonbone Bow (a bow with fire abilities) while wearing armor like the Fiery Tunic will give a slight boost to the bow's attacks. Player vs. Player :This was removed prior to launch in 2016, but may return as the game continues to be developed. Player vs. Environment This section is in need of updates. Old info removed. :See Player vs. Environment(PvE) for more details on this type of combat. Combat History The info below this point is only retained for the history of the game. Mechanics can and have changed many times between alpha texting, closed beta, and launch in June 2016. Combat During Beta On Dec. 17. 2014 major changes were made to many aspects of the game, many of which directly affect crafting, and in which PvE combat was finally introduced. Because the changes are radical new and returning players should read the Dec. 17 Update Notes on the official forums. The world of Landmark is made of voxels. While this cutting-edge technology for designing a game world is (primary) addressed in relation to building at this time, the world around you is destructible; this is why you can dig a hole when you mine. In other words, as combat becomes more complex, battle will not only effect the enemies you attack, but the very land around you (and PvP claim arenas) as well. *Having an awareness of the terrain (hills, dips in the ground, ledges in caves, etc.) can offer distinct tactical advantages in combat, as they offer actual cover and using the area you are in well can make a huge difference in your success in battle *Combat was introduced first and accessed as consensual PvP, conducted on player-claims altered to suit PVP play. :*In order to participate, gear (weapons and armor) that any player can equip to suit the play style the prefer must be crafted and equipped. *Monsters were added to the caves, making it more dangerous to enter them and to mine ore and minerals. *Monsters can now be found all over the surface of every island now. Other Media *Future combat types or styles (beyond the general Adventurer class may be added in the future. Per David Georgeson and Terry Michaels in the MMORPG podcast, the default class, Adventurer, isn't intended to be a combat class. Instead Landmark may add a few additional classes (but not nearly many as EQNext) to allow players to participate in combat. Related Topics :Wiki editors may want to update the pages linked below. *Affinity to learn about the general topic of affinity *Armor *Weapons *Accessories Category:Guides Category:Combat